Your Thoughts on the 2/13/14 NintyDirect
UMG SSB4 Little Mac's pretty cool, I guess. Always open to a newcomer. I BEAT BJ Mario Golf: World Tour Eh. Looks plain to me. Kirby: Triple Deluxe Already hyped for it, the trailer didn't do much for me, not in a negative way tho. Yoshi's New Island Forgot about powerups, and it did make it look a little better. Probably'll get to see if it's good, but those graphics are just plain to me. Steel Diver 2 The original was horrid and stale. Might download to see if it's decent. Pokemon Battle Trozei Eh. Looks okay, definitely downloading only if it's eShop exclusive and less than $15. DK: Tropical Freeze Same as Kirby. Didn't do much for me. NES Remix 2 YES! Loved the original, first Nintendo game that kept me playing for hours straight in so long. The new lineup looks great. Virtual Console Games I was spamming "SAGA" on chat so I wasn't paying much attention to the others. Have the GBA cartridge still but don't wanna whip out my DS. Not sure if I'll buy, since I did beat it and savor it. Mario Kart 8 Well, this trailer DID do something for me. Great graphics, stages, and Koopalings are playable! INSTANT BUY LARRY'S IN IT The Rest Didn't get to pay attention to some of it. Baseball/Anime Soccer look bad, along with that blacksmith game. OVERALL Thought it was pretty good, actually. Pointed me in the direction of buying a few games, and a few new reveals, but it didn't really emphasize on the Wii U enough to help it. 8/10 Faves *'SSB4' - Little Mac looks like a really cool addition. His final smash looks ridiculous though. *'Mario Golf' - As the mii option looks decent enough, it's not enough to make me want to buy the game. *'Kirby: Triple Deluxe' - God, I want this so bad. It seems hella fine. *'Yoshi's "New" Island' - While the #metaleggdozer and the other stuff seems nice, it doesn't seem worthy enough to buy. *'Steel Diver 2' - Not into it. At all. *'Rusty's Real Deal Basebual' - I saw this in a japanese Ninty Direct, like, last year an that makes me mad. It looks ridiculous anyways *'Pokemon Battle Trozei' - I kind of want this, but I kind of don't... but it promises every Pokemon. *'Professor Layton' - I actually want this. It has animu in it Mochlum *SSB4 - F*CK YEAH LITTLE MAC MY MAN. So glad he's in. *NES Remix 2 - Yay, a sequel that makes having the first one redundant by having way better games! I'll probably downlaod this. *GBA Virtual Console - FINALLY! Not to mention, some really great starting games. I'll definately be getting Minish Cap, Superstar Saga, and Yoshi's Island. *Yoshi's "new" Island - I'll buy half-price. *Kirby Triple Deluxe - Really want, but nothing new besides birthday-conveniant release date. *Mario Kart 8 - Yay, more retro stages! So far, it includes the three best stages of MK7, and Grumble Volcano, which is nice. *Mario Golf - If this was a Wii U game, it'd be a day one buy, but I dunno, the idea of a portable golf game just bores me, even with some cool features. *Pokemon Battle Trozei - Yawned after watching the gameplay for ten seconds. I'll pass. *Bayonetta 2 - The Wonderful 101 with breats? Yes. *X - An overcomplicated RPG... that interests me? It must be the end of the world! *Pheonix Wright Trilogy - Localize it! With a cartridge version! Please! Now! *I skipped the dumb sounding baseball thing and I'm gonna try the free version of Steel DIver later. CC00 *'Mario Kart 8' - I saw Tick Tock Clock. Nothing else matters. BJ * SSB4 - Oh cool Little Mac. I sure do hope UMG didn't take too much pride for reporting him. * Mario Kart 8 - Oh, the Koopalings. Wasn't really a big fan of them, but I do have my favorite pick out of them and I would like to play as him (come ride with me Roy Koopa my husbando). Also, this is still the only Wii U game I've seen that looks really 8th generation-ish. Everything about this game is actually really amazing so I do hope that it helps the Wii U by a long shot. Ehh, I'll give the rest of my thoughts later. JS Smash Bros. Oh yay, new character time! *silhouette* Oh is that Snake? *shot of guy practicing boxing* Oh wait no, it's Little Mac. It's gotta be. *green gloves* OHMYGAWDIT'SLITTLEMAC *"Little Mac punches in" title card* AHHHHHH GDHGFHDGJGFDX Little Mac was one of my most requested newcomers so I'm glad he's in! 3DS Stuff Mario Golf looks okay. Kirby looks great as ever and it comes out the day after my birthday, neat. Yoshi's New Island is meh. Steel Diver: Sub Wars was totally predictable as Nintendo's first F2P game, looks meh too but since it's free I'd still try it out. Rusty's is meh. Pokémon Battle Trozei looks pretty neat. Almost forgot Professor Layton and the Azran Legacy was coming out this month, looks good. No appearance of Layton vs. Wright disappoints me since that means they're saving it for summer/fall to give Azran Legacy some breathing room; it'll be such a long wait since Europe is getting it next month. Really looking forward to Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate, it'll be my first venture into the series. Weapon Shop looks meh, but it's still nice that they're finally bringing it to the West after initially skipping over it when localizing the Guild01 games cuz it had to do with making weapons. Glad to see Inazuma Eleven make its way to North America finally. Indie Crap Renegade Kids's stuff looks cool. 1001 Spikes looks like it could be good, I like the Cave Story-esque art style it has. Retro City Rampage looks cool. Child of Light has a gorgeous art style thanks to the UbiArt engine (best engine), looking forward to that. Wii U Stuff Donkey Kong looks fantastic as ever, Retro are gods, etc. NES Remix 2 is nice, I guess. GBA games on the VC is fantastic, looking forward to going through some handheld classics I've missed. Mario Kart 8 looks GORGEOUS and I'm hyped; the level design looks great and the lightning and graphics are god-tier. Monolith Soft's new game looks pretty fun, I like that it's seemingly darker and more mature than Nintendo's other efforts with the use of guns and stuff. UI is a bit cluttered. Surprised they still didn't reveal the full name for it yet, I guess there's still quite a bit of work to be done on it, but I'm sure it'll turn out to be a worthy successor to Xenoblade. Bayonetta 2 was best Direct thing, howy fek. Gameplay looks like a blast, all frantic and awesome and stuff, and the series' general sexiness seems to be intact. Can't wait for this, Platinum Games' stuff is always wonderful. Verdict Direct was okay. It was pretty boring up until it got to the retail first-party Wii U games. Could've really benefited from a new game announcement or two, which is what I thought was a sure thing due to the new time slot to gain more viewers and the 40 minute run time. 5.5/10. Category:Nintendo Category:Nintendo Direct Category:Thoughts on Nintendo Directs Category:Nintendo Wii U Category:Nintendo 3DS Category:3DS Category:Wii U Category:Video Games Category:Yoshi Category:Kirby